I've never
by liss.ronmione
Summary: A party is been thrown at the burrow as a celebration of 1 year after the end of the war. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, George and Angelina decide to play the drinking game 'I've never'... See what happened! Paring: RW/HG, HP/GW, NL/LL, GW/AJ PS: Sorry for my possible mistakes!


Hey guys! It's me again... This story is as crazy as any other I've written, so... You know me, right?

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

A party was been thrown at the Burrow, as a celebration of 1 year since the war and as a happy way to remember and thanks those who died while fighting in it.

Harry was sat on an armchair with Ginny in his lap, Ron sat in the couch with Hermione, his arms around her, and Luna was on another armchair with Neville sat on its arm, his arms also around her.

They all had gotten inside to have a little break from the music and the noise, which could still be heard, even inside the house.

"Am I the only one that can hear a buzzing sound?"

"That's enough firewhiskey for you, mate" the group laughed, truth was, everybody was feeling a bit light headed

"Shut up, Ron! Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" said Ginny getting up fast, which, in addition to alcohol, made her feel dizzy

"Easy there, Ginny!" laughed Neville "Come on, let's hear what you have in mind!"

"Okay, let me sit first, 'cause I don't wanna fall, bloody hell, firewhiskey really is strong!" After some stumbling, she manage to sit on Harry's lap again "Okay, there's this game I've heard about, it's a muggle drinking game, Hermione must have heard of it, it's called 'I've never'"

"Oh, I've heard of it!" Hermione clapped her hands earning a fit of giggles of the room

"I think I might have as well" said Luna with her dreamy voice, she seemed to be the least affected by the firewhiskey

"It sounds fun! How's it played?" said Ron jumping up and down like a five-years-old, which gave the crew another fit of giggles

"It's rather simple, we'll take in turns, saying something you've never done and whoever has already done it, have to take a shot; for example, if I say, 'I've never slept in a muggle house', those who have, Hermione for example, has to take a shot of firewhiskey."

"Okay, and the game ends..?" Harry asked to Ginny, but Hermione answered first

"Well, there isn't a proper end, it goes until we it gets boring, or the players pass out of drinking too much; the last option is more plausible!"

"Oh, I almost forgot, in the muggle world the players may lie, but this is magical world so, we'll set a spell, that way nobody will be able to lie!"

"Okay, let's begin it then!" said Harry animatedly, the group got up and reunited in the middle of the room, sitting in circle

"Wait!" Ron turned to George, who had just entered the house to get some butterbeers "Oi, George! Come and play with us!"

George seemed interest "What are you playing?"

"Oh, it's this muggle drinking game called 'I've never', come on, join us!"

George nodded "I know that game! Let me get Angie, she'll want to play as well!" he left and soon came back hand-in-hand with Angelina

Ginny spoke the "Alright, now we're settled, let's begin, shall we?" the others nodded"Okay, I'll go first! Err.. I've never lost an ear" Ginny smirked "Love you too Ginny!" said George, which caused the group to laugh

"My turn!" yelled Harry " I've never.. snogged at the library" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Angie drank "And by the look of it, I should have!" they laughed.

A dreamy voice spoke next "My turn! I've never flushed my toad on the toilet" Neville blushed and drank "Traitor! And it was an accident!" Luna smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek "Sorry, Nev!"

"I'll go!" screamed Ron, he smirked to Hermione

"Ron, don't you dare!"

"Sorry, Mione, but a game is a game! I've never polyjuiced myself into a cat" Hermione drank "I swear I still cough some cat fur every now and then, y'know" the room roared with laugher

"Okay, I'll go" Angie said "I've never... snogged anyone during the war" Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny drank "Am I the only one feeling deezy?" "I'm still fine" they heard Luna say "Well, let's change that, huh?" said George "I've never fancied Neville"

"Thank god you didn't, he's mine!" she answered and drank "Oi! I'm a possession now?" he said, but smiled

"I've never ran away in a tent!" she smirked to Harry, Ron and Hermione "I wanted to, though" they drank

"I've never sleepwalked!" Harry smirked to Luna, who took a shot, followed by Angie and Hermione, which shocked the group "Whut? I ussed to du so when I was younger" she stoped and laughed "Hehe, my head and tongue fiil funnii"

"H'mione is baaad" said Ron

"Hah, it's seems she isn't the only one!" laughed George "Shud'up Georche" answered Ron, which only made him laugh harder

Hermione spoke next "I've nevaar.. snogged Georch. Sorry Angyy, but you're waaay to sober" Angie smiled and drank

Rounds and rounds went by, until they were all speaking funny

Neville raised his hand "I..err. I'll goo.. I've neevar had sexx" Everybody besides Luna drank _'iit won't be to loung until you duu, luv' _she whispered in his ear, making him go red

Seen Hermione drinking, George spoke "Hermiiine Grangeaar, I xpected more of yu" Ginny laughed heartedly "Hemiiny? For whut i've heaard she almoxt had to drag Ronyy to the ruum!" Hermione smiled " 'Re you shure theez eez my story? 'S far 's I remembar it waz yousie-dousie who did thaaat" she stopped a while "I haf to pee!"she got up and headed to the bathroom, but in the middle of the way there, she tripped on the carpet, falling flat on the ground " 'M alriight!" she said getting up fast, which almost caused her to fall again.

They waited for Hermione, a loud bang was heard, which meant she was arriving "I'm back" she said happily "LUUV!" said Ron getting up and hugging her tight "I've miised yoouu!"

"Oi, lovei-dovei! Letz play!"

"I thiink it's mii!" said Hermione "I'fe nevaar… seean a nargle!"

"H'mioine, wee ar' suposed to ask good questoinzs" said George

"Buut I wan' to make Lunna get 's drunk 's I am" she smirked "Good poiint there!" Luna drank "For the re- hic-cord I'm 's drunkk 's you arrrrre!"

"Me me me me me! I'fe nevar punched Draco ferret Falmoy… Malfoy, hehe" smirked Harry

Ron and Hermione drank, smiling at the memory

After 10 more rounds Angie spoke "I'm zorry to say thaat, but I theenk we need to ztop, wee'll be broken tomorrouw"

Ginny nodded her head quickly, which made her go dizzier "Agreed, wee don't wanna mum maad with uz, do wee?"

"Okaay, get reed ov this thing" said Hermione holding the bottle of firewhiskey "Let'z get some rucksacks an' we'll go to sleeeap!

The party ended about an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into the house only to find 4 rucksacks, in one Harry cuddled with Ginny, on the other Ron cuddled with Hermione, on the third Neville cuddled with Luna and, finally, on the forth, George and Angie. If she had found these kids in those positions a year before, she'd have gone bonkers, but she understood it now, what this simple act meant to them.

"_They must be tired" _whispered Mrs. Weasley _"Let them sleep down here for the night" _Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded; he took Mrs. Weasley hand and headed for their room, after all, old couples also like to cuddle.


End file.
